WIM
by hershykat
Summary: This is a story about harry meeting ginny in a chat room through the new wizarding program. plz r & r! HG and a bit of RH


A/N: this story has to do with my story "A start night" and that is going to be one of my chapters in this story. It is about Harry meeting Ginny basically in a chat room……….

"Happy Birth day Harry!"

He smiled with affection at the beaming faces of all his Order Friends and school friends, and looked down at a very messy cake made by Dobby the house elf. He felt the warm prickle of love from his best friends deep down in his heart fill his body. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. It felt like the best thing ever. It was also grand that he had just turn 17 but it was also a little intimidating. All the responsibilities he had to hold up. He was just named head boy just like his father along with Hermione who was now head girl. Harry was still the same old spitting image of his father. Despite all the magnificent thrills ahead of him there was always all the gloom from the past years. He wanted to never kill all those people in the last year during the final battle of the 2nd war. But no one blamed him, nothing could have prepared him for that. Not even Dumbledore. He shook his head. He didn't want to think of that, not when things were just getting normal again. What was normal anyways? Well he would never find out especially since no one in the wizarding world was quiet normal. Harry tried hard to concentrate on the party. Ron was talking non stop about the Chudly Cannons, leading him over towards his presents. Ron was the first to shove a gift in to his arms. Harry carefully unlaced the wrapping paper obviously done by Hermione (Ron wasn't much of a crafty person.). He opened a book much like he got in 1st year from Hagrid. It was moving pictures of all three of them, Hermione, Ron and himself. Many of the pictures he would hold dearly forever. "It's from both of us, Hermione and me." Ron commented. Harry was speechless it was so beautiful. He tried firmly not to cry. And he achieved his goal.

Throughout the night he got various games, books, cards and quite more. The party went on for hours not cease until the late hours of the night.

He was about to go to bed when someone called out his name.

"Harry, before you go, may I have a moment alone with you?" Dumbledore questioned lightly. Harry nodded while swiftly walking over.

"Harry…." Started Dumbledore.

"Yes sir?"

"I would like to wish you a very happy birthday and hope you are looking forward to the new term coming along."

"Oh of course sir, it is always a pleasure to be at Hogwarts."

"And I must say I know this year might be a little frustrating with the past year and all the responsibilities to uphold."

"That is exactly how I feel professor." Sometimes Harry thought Dumbledore might even be phycic.

"Harry, you can call me Dumbledore or Albus you know, witch ever you prefer. You are not below me, you never have been. You have always been an equal since you were younger than 1 year old." Albus chuckled.

"Of course Professor Dumbledore" Harry said with a bit of dread. It would have been better to have parents then to be an equal to Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry I have decided that you still might need further oclumency lessons, and I am willing to teach you if you are willing to learn?" Harry didn't know what to say, he couldn't say no, but he didn't want the headmaster seeing into his brain! And obviously if Albus thought he needed further training then he should try.

"Um...that would be wonderful professor, thank you."

"Superb, with that I will bid you ado." He said and nodded his head.

"You best be off to bed." Dumbledore said as he walked away, leaving Harry to find his friends again.

"Yes good night professor Dumbledore."

"Goodnight." And with that he apparated to who knows where.

Harry was dreadfully tired and practically fell asleep on the way up the stairs of the Borrow. When he got up to Ron's room he collapsed on his bed and opened his eyes.

"Here." Said Ron throwing him his album.

"I was taking a look at all our magnificent journeys." He said with a laugh. Harry thumbed through the book quietly. Then he came across a picture of not three but four. He stared closely at the picture and realized Ginny was with them. In the picture they were by the lake under the old oak tree, laughing at just each others presence. He smiled slyly at the photo and closed the book. Within minutes he was asleep. And with a small creek of the closing door, Ginny was beaming all the way back to her room.

"Harry! Harry! Oh of course don't be in such a hurry its only 11:30!" screamed a low rumbling voice. Harry opened his eyes slowly but surely. When his vision was clear enough he saw a large face right up to his nose.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" he said shuffling away trying to find his glasses to find out who it was.

"Oh did you have good nights sleep my little princes?" the man joked. Harry found his glasses and slipped them on.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted jumping on the man to give him a hug.

"Harry" mimicked the Sirius.

"Why weren't you here yesterday? I was worried."

"Sorry Harry but all those ministry officials still don't like to think that I should be a free man." Sirius shivered.

"Oh, I forgot." stated Harry plainly.

"I wish I could" Sirius said with a laugh. Harry smiled back happy to have him there.

"Well aren't you waiting for something?" Harry furrowed his brow.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" questioned Harry.

"Your present smarty pants!"

"Oh" said Harry blushing.

"Well, I must say I am astonished that you still haven't had a proper girlfriend yet. So I got you the new instant messaging program, wim! (wizarding instant message) It work right on you're wand; you only have to register it. Which I've already done. "

Harry blushed a bright red about the girlfriend thing. "Um thanks Sirius"

"Ok it might seem a little odd but I can show you how to use it. I have it to! So we can talk to each other."

"OK that's better" said Harry know that he could talk to someone he knew.

They started talking non stop, fussing over how to use it. Finally they got it to work.

Harry thought of saying hello to Sirius, and recited the spell "Wimsinton!"

"Well hello to u to" said a message in Harry's brain. He laughed "Yes it worked!"

"Well I think we have given that enough effort, why don't we go downstairs and get some lunch.

"Ok sounds good" said Harry

Authors note: hey that was pretty good (not really, I always doubt myself) well on the bright side all my friend thought it was great but I want to know what u guys think so give me a review!


End file.
